Sea of Names
by GayGamer187
Summary: Sea of Names is story of Captain Cassius My OC and how his life goes down to hell. He ends up falling in a drunk love for a guy he meets at bar but everything is not all sun shine and smiles when it comes to war. Come see Cassius on Deviantart


"Army, Navy, Air Force? Fuck no! Marines are the way to go!" A big man with no hair yells.

Cassius just looks at him and nods.

"Boy, I'm telling you, join today!" The man yells at him again.

Cassius nods again. "Ok, I'll join."

The man pulls him over to in enlist.

**Leaving home and coming to the base**

It all came easy for Cassius. He became a very good Captain, knowing what to do for the good of his team.

Then the day they shipped him and his team off to keep an eye on Task Force 141 came.

A week pass without anything to note. The only good thing about being there was that Cassius had taken a liking to one of the TF141, but from what everyone said it was best to leave him alone. Talking to him would only get you hurt or killed.

It didn't take long to find out his name out, but still Cassius would not talk to Gary. In the end he gave up and let him be.

Weeks passed by and Cassius found himself at the only bar around. Sitting with his 1st Lt and having some drinks. After a few to many, Cassius is now only pissing his friend off.

"You drunk Irish asshole, GET OFF ME!" Reaper pushes the now drunk Cassius off him and leaves him there alone.

Cassius got up and looked around the bar, only to have his eyes stop on something he couldn't help but want. What was he do?

He walked over and sat next to the guy. "Hey I'm Cassius, what's your name?"

The man looked at him shook his head, "It's John..."

Cassius laid his head down on the bar, "Are you here by your self or are you with someone?"

John looked back to his drink, "Alone, I needed the time to think."

Cassius kept looking at him. "You want to talk about it?"

John looked back to Cassius and nodded. "My room?"

Cassius nodded and they got up and left.

**Back in John's room**

Cassius moaned as he felt John's hand slide down his pants, teasing his aching sex. He tore at John's shirt until it was off and tossed him onto the bed.

John screamed as Cassius bent down and sank his teeth into his chest. He tore his fingers into Cassius' shoulders until he growled and lunged on top him.

Cassius roughly kissed John, biting and licking.

John unfastened Cassius' pants and pushed them down just far enough so he could grip his aroused sex.

Cassius hissed at the sudden contact and continued biting and sucking any exposed flesh, marring and bruising the flesh under him. He worked his was down John's body, ripping his clothes off. He ran his teeth over John's cock and racked his nails into his tender thighs.

Tears sprung to Johns eyes, relishing in the painful pleasure. He moaned as Cassius' tongue found his sex, licking and sucking up his shaft. Suddenly his sex was being sucked on vigorously. He pressed his hips up as the talented mouth worked him until he was sweating and panting like a dog in heat.

Cassius pulled away from John, chuckling and the withering man beneath him.

"Fuck me, please!" John screamed.

"Oh your knees," Cassius nearly growled.

John rolled onto his knees, arching his back like a cat. He bit his lip as Cassius sank into him. He screamed out Cassius' name as he was fucked without mercy.

Cassius was enjoying the hot man under him screaming and pleading for more. And oh, did he have more to give. He thrust into him with a mad fury, their bare flesh slapping together. John's tight ass felt divine as he assaulted it. His had found John's sex and worked it, as he felt his own release approach.

John continued panting and moaned as he was used and fucked, enjoying being taken and fondled. Soon Cassius' hand drove him to the edge and his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him bucking beneath Cassius.

Cassius was relieved when John finally climaxed so he could focus on his own. He flipped John over and passionately kissed him as he aggressively pounded the flesh beneath him. His whole body tensed as he came deep in John.

**The next day **

Cassius' head throbbed as he woke up, his hangover working deep into his skull. He found someone hugged up against him. Were they naked? What the hell did he do last night?! Cassius looked at the man that was cuddled up against him and Cassius couldn't help but to smile at him. He thought, 'He looks so cute.' He pet the man's head and felt the man move and wake up.

"Oh, you're still here." He says as he rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Yeah, do you want me to go? Because I can…"

John presses a finger to Cassius' lips, "You don't have to go, but you don't have to stay. Your choice."

Cassius takes a hold of his hand and pulls John to his chest. "Well, what if I want to stay from now on?" He said as he nuzzled him.

John just laid his head on Cassius' chest, listening to hisheart beat, making him want to go back to sleep.

Cassius kissed the top of his head, "Do you want me to stay or go?"

John shut his eyes and huffed out, "...-(TBC)


End file.
